


Magic Spell

by lokivsanubis



Series: Bingo Entries 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a happy ending potential, Arno Stark mentioned, BBB2019, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendly Exes, Gregory Stark - Freeform, Gregory Stark Lives, Gregory Stark Mentioned, Hidden Relationship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Irondad, M/M, Mentions attempted suicide, Mentions of Tony's parents, Misunderstandings, Precious Peter Parker, Superior/Subordinate relationship, homophobic howard stark, homophobic remarks, tony Stark has siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Magic Spell -BBB- B3 - WINTER IRON FAMILYBBB- K4- WINTER IRON - filled chapter 5Stephen sighed sitting beside Peter out on the patio while Bucky and Tony had a rather intense conversation behind the glass doors in the kitchen. The ex-neurosurgeon wasn’t a child psychologist but it didn’t take one of his four Ph.Ds to understand it wasn’t good for the small boy to see the two fighting.“Peter, I’m going to place a magic spell on your family, okay? It will protect them from harm but only if you promise me one thing.” He said taking the boy’s attention off the scene taking place before them.Or Tony's parents are coming to town and Bucky has to move out during their visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen sighed sitting beside Peter out on the patio while Bucky and Tony had a rather intense conversation behind the glass doors in the kitchen. The ex-neurosurgeon wasn’t a child psychologist but it didn’t take one of his four Ph.Ds to understand it wasn’t good for the small boy to see the two fighting. 

 

“Peter, I’m going to place a magic spell on your family, okay? It will protect them from harm but only if you promise me one thing.” He said taking the boy’s attention off the scene taking place before them. 

 

Tony had found Stephen’s new ‘enthusiasm’ for the metaphysical and ‘magic’ quite comical upon his return to the states. He had taken to calling Stephen a wizard and made quips about magic at random times. Peter being barely four believed Stephen was capable of magic. 

 

_ But wasn’t he?  _

 

In that moment, Tony seemed to notice and after a swift hand sign he and Bucky went further into the house out of view. 

 

“Otay...” Peter said looking back and noticing his parents were nowhere to be found. He arched his neck to see if he could see them further in the house before turning back to Stephen. 

 

“You can’t mention Bucky to your grandparents… If you do he’ll disappear and you’ll never see him again.” Stephen said in as level of a voice as possible. 

 

It was true. If Howard figured out Bucky was anything more than Tony’s assistant…

 

But that was Tony’s issue that needed to be handled. There wasn’t anything Stephen could do about it.

 

There was a reason he and Tony didn’t work out in the end. Their relationship had been over long before the accident that retired him.  Long before he’d lost his hands in New York and gained his life again in Nepal. 

 

Peter nodded. He didn’t want his parents to be sad. He could do that. “Otay.” Peter nodded his head again enthusiastically. 

 

And so Stephen made quite the production out of drawing a fancy looking mandala in Peter’s sandbox with a stick and proceeded to call Bucky and Tony outside. 

 

The two brunettes were still clearly upset with one another when they appeared but at least they could stand next to each other. 

 

“Stephen-” Tony began but Stephen rose a hand to stop him. 

 

“Peter and I have entered into a contract to cast a spell on Bucky.” He began making the other adults look at him confused. “Peter has agreed to a protection spell for Bucky. The price is he cannot mention Bucky to Howard or Maria. And in return you,” He motioned to Bucky, “will be protected from harm for the duration of Tony’s parents stay at the house.” 

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Peter.” Bucky said with a kind smile. He hated the idea of this, putting Peter through this. But now Peter was too big and smart to pass off him as asking for Bucky as asking for only his father’s PA. 

  
“Do you two agree to the spell?” Stephan asked as he motioned for Bucky to stand in the middle of the mandala so they could get this show on the road. 

 

Bucky looked at Tony.

 

Tony offered Bucky a sorry smile.

 

Howard and Maria only visited once a year for a week. 51 weeks of happiness almost didn’t seem worth the week of sadness. But they had been doing this dance since they got together nearly a decade earlier. 

 

Howard had attributed Tony’s “fixed” attitude about sleeping around, drinking, gambling erratically and irresponsibly to James’ years of military discipline. James had come from a distinguished military background as a young man from a prominent military academy with a degree in military science and several years in the field. He had been the answer to Howard’s problem of Tony fucking all his personal assistants.

 

Well Tony did fuck all his personal assistants. Not that Howard knew this. 

 

If Howard knew he was turning a major blind eye to it.  Tony doubted as long as his father had eyes he’d be that blind to it. He simply couldn’t know. He didn’t know and Tony wanted to keep it that way. 

 

Bucky walked into the sandbox and allowed Stephen to give him a crystal from his pocket. Bucky looked over the smooth red crystal. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Stephen said as he began making a show of this so Peter would believe he was really performing some sort of magic. But wasn’t that the  _ magic _ to magic? The belief that something was happening regardless of if anything was really happening? 

 

\--

 

Tony hated watching Bucky pack his things. He hated having to sit here and watch his beloved pack up his things like it was some dirty secret.  _ But wasn’t it really?  _

 

“Tony it’s fine.” Bucky said as he finished packing the duffle. “Steve’s already agreed to put me up for the week. And I’ll still see you at work. It’s gonna be fine. Just like every year before...” The thought dies there he can’t add to it.  

 

“Except now Peter’s here.” Tony says what they both think. 

 

A heavy silence settles between them. They weren’t being fair to themselves muchless to Peter. They were forcing him to keep such a secret. It was too much for such tiny shoulders to bear. The burden of their love.

 

_ Was their love a burden? _

 

Bucky puts his bag down and walks around the bed taking Tony into his arms. “This is for the best.” He pulls Tony into a tight hug. “It’s going to be alright Mr. Stark. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

 

Tony nodded as they moved apart turning his back on Bucky. He hated this. “Alright, Mr. Barnes. See you in the morning.” 

 

“I’m going to say goodbye to Peter. Then I’m going to leave. Howard and Maria’s plane should be arriving around noon tomorrow. We’re expected to meet them at the airport.” Bucky adds not looking back from the door before closing it gently with a click. 

 

Tony wished Bucky would have slammed it as he collapses to the floor. 

 

_ Fuck he was such a coward.  _


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Howard and Maria have come to stay with Tony with more then just a simple visit on Howard’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning brief mentions of suicide attempt and Howard Stark being a generally bad parent.

Day 1 - Monday

 

Tony rolled over to hit the snooze button on his alarm. Successfully silencing the buzzer he rolls over into his beloved’s warm presence. The coolness of the tightly tucked sheets pours over him like ice water. He sits up and looks over at the empty side of the bed resting his head in his hands. 

 

_ Such a fucking coward! _

 

He chastised himself before heading to get ready for the day. 

 

Peter would be up in a few hours and it was going to take him twice as long to do their morning routine without Bucky. 

 

Tony walked to his closet and smiled, neatly outlined for each day of the week was a suit hand picked by Bucky with a small note attached to the left breast pocket. Tony took the note from the pocket and unfolded it with careful fingers. 

 

The carefully sketched drawing of two hearts greeted Tony with a little heart connecting them.  It was them he thought. It made his heart feel heavier instead of at ease. He missed his good morning kisses filled with morning breath and passion and then again after yoga tasting like spearmint and alcohol free scope with the scent of their shampoo tickling his nose. He missed long strands of brown hair between his fingers in the early morning before their child woke up. 

 

_ It’s only one week and then Howard will be gone. _

 

He reminds himself. Just a week and then Howard will go for another 51 weeks and no one will know again.    
  


“It’s going to be a long week.” He mumbled preparing for the day. 

 

\--

 

Bucky yawned and rolled over punching his alarm clock off the nightstand. He sat up in the guest room at Steve’s apartment and let out a long sigh. He rolled out of bed and remade it with the speed and precision of a military recruit. He pulled off his sleeping shirt and pulled on a pair of light silver and red skin tight yoga pants. 

 

He walked out of the room and freshened himself in the bathroom across the hall before heading to the living room. 

 

“ Доброе утро.” Brock and Natasha said in unison from the attached open kitchen. 

 

“Morning.” Steve greeted as he walked out of the kitchen kicking on his running shoes. “Enjoy your yoga Lucky and I will be back.” He said whistling as he grabbed a brown jogging leash off the hook by the door. 

 

The one eyed brown labrador came barreling out of the backroom stopping for a moment to purposefully knock Brock over. 

 

“дьявольская собака!” Brock snapped picking himself up from the floor. 

 

“Leave it.” Natasha said going back to stretching her shoulders. 

 

Lucky goes to meet Steve in a patient sit tail wagging and ears clearly displaying his earnestness to go for their run. 

 

Steve shakes his head and clips the dog on the leash. “We’ll be back.” He and Lucky head off down the hall.

 

“Yoga?” Natasha asked rolling out her mat now that Lucky was gone. 

 

Bucky nodded pulling out a spare mat for himself and Brock. 

 

Halfway through their more intense yoga poses, Clint wandered in from the backroom half drowned in what looked like Steve’s shirt mumbling about coffee like something out of a low budget horror film. 

 

Rumlow and Natasha ignored him while Bucky shook his head. 

 

The only thing that had changed about the apartment he had once shared with Clint and Steve nearly a decade ago was  two more Russian speakers had moved in. It never failed to lift his spirits when he had to come live with his friends again for one week out of the year. 

 

While he missed waking up with Tony in his arms and the sound of Peter laughing during his morning bath. He’d make the best of this. It was only a week. He could survive a week. He’d been doing it for years now… What was another one? 

 

\--

 

Bucky sat attentively at his desk at 7:00 on the dot looking like the perfectly professional personal assistant of Anthony Edward Stark. Tony had a 7:30 with Ashton Wilmar and Tiberius Stone and once the two left they had to leave for the airport to receive Tony’s parents. 

 

Tony arrives at the office escorted by Pepper Potts at 7:25. The two were discussing something about a new technical project Tony was working on for Stark Industries new Green Initiative activities. An initiative series Tony had to fight both his father and older brother on. Finally after years Tony had been given approval and while it was still growing it was already creeping up on Stark Industries 100 year old weapons program in revenue. 

 

“Good Morning Mister Stark.” Bucky said with a professional smile, “Good Morning Miss Potts.” He stood. “Will you be staying for coffee with Mister Stone and Mister Wilmar?” 

 

“No, Bucky.” She said smiling at the formality. She had learned years ago how far James was willing to go for Tony. It still amazed her how professionally distant and reserved the normally affectionate brunette could be. Thor in HR had yet to receive one complaint about Tony and Bucky. 

 

Nobody in the company, aside from those in Tony’s inner circle, even knew the couple was officially together. There were rumors of course. But Tony Stark dated and slept with all his personal assistants, whom until Bucky had all been single and female. So of course there were rumors but none of them were explicitly calling Tony Stark out on being homosexual. No one would dare speak those words and risk his father’s wrath. 

 

Bucky smiled at her, “Of course, Miss Potts.” he nodded to her and got up to prepare the coffee. 

 

Ashton and Tiberius arrived fashionably late as always when they arrived together. Tiberius was still fixing the wrinkles in his tie as they walked into the office. 

 

Bucky set them up with coffee and prepared his seat as official note taker for the meeting. 

 

“I’m just going to be honest.” Ashton said as they sat to formally begin the meeting. “We didn’t come here to talk business with you this morning.” 

  
Tiberius rolled his eyes, “Always one for drama, aren't we?” He mumbles. 

 

“We’ll get to you in a moment.” Ashton said, turning his attention back to Tony. “Anthony, Tiberius and I did come here to talk about the upcoming merger of Viastone and Wilmar Corps’ Leviathan branch. But first we wanted to tell you we’re getting married.” 

 

Bucky’s fingers stood frozen over the keys, twitching with annoyance. 

 

Tony dropped his coffee mug causing it to spill coffee onto the table. “What?” 

 

“Not the reaction I was hoping for.” Ashton sounded a bit deflated. “I thought for sure the two of you would at least say congratulations.” 

 

“No.. no… congratulations. It’s just… Married? Tiberius… it was that serious?” Tony began tripping over his words as coffee began dripping onto the wooden floor. 

 

Bucky was still frozen staring at his keyboard. 

 

“Of course,” Tiberius replied before Ashton could speak. “I proposed last week. It has taken us this long to convince the Wilmar’s I’m deserving of their oldest child’s hand.” 

 

“You know, Father had a better reaction then you did.” Ashton said looking slightly sad.

 

“So this is what you meant when you called me to tell me Viastone and Leviathan were merging last week?” Tony said putting two and two together. 

 

“Yes, we’ll be getting married in the winter in the same church my parents were married at in Munich.” Ashton explained. “We wanted to deliver your invitation ourselves and hope you’ll bring a plus one.” 

 

Bucky came back to himself and hurried to clean up the coffee already making a steady puddle on the floor. 

By the time Bucky had given Tony another coffee and the three businessmen settled into talking about business. The mood in the room had changed. 

 

Finally the two blonde men left with a firm handshake between Tiberius and Tony and a parting kiss on the cheek from Ashton. 

 

The door closed silently behind their retreating figures leaving Tony and Bucky alone in the office. 

 

Tony slumped down in a chair and exhaled loudly. 

 

“Is something troubling you, Mr. Stark?” Bucky asked pouring his boss another coffee and placing just the right amount of cream and sugar. 

 

Bucky walked over and placed it down on the table next to Tony. 

 

Tony reached out and grabbed his wrist. He took Bucky’s hand and moved it to his lips. The kiss was light. “I missed you this morning.” His voice is quiet. “We missed you this morning.” 

 

Bucky nodded and brushed his fingers across Tony’s cheek. The motion spoke volumes of their intimacy and innate need to be close to one another.  “It’s only for a few days.” Bucky replied carefully rubbing his thumb across his beloved boss’ cheek. 

 

The two remain looking at one another when Bucky’s phone beeps: 

 

**REMINDER: STARKS INBOUND FLIGHT ARRIVING IN TWO HOURS**

 

Bucky looks at his phone then removes his hand reluctantly. “Come Mr. Stark your parents will be arriving soon. We should meet them at the airports.” 

 

Tony nodded straightening his suit and finishing his coffee. The ride to the airport was spent in a calm silence. About halfway Tony looked up at his lovely assistant and couldn’t help but ask. 

 

“Are you mad at me about this?” Tony asked like he didn’t already know the answer. He purposely did not meet Bucky’s eyes. 

 

Bucky looked up from his seat across from Tony in the back of the town car. 

  
Happy rolled up the privacy glass between the cabin and driver’s area. He no doubt wanted no part of that conversation. 

 

“Tony,” Bucky let out a sigh, “We’ve been doing this for nearly ten years already. I’ll admit it was easier when Peter was small and we could pretend I moved in to help you out.” 

 

“But you’re upset I asked you to go this year? Aren’t you?” Tony interrupted the guilt of what he’d done already crushing his throat.

 

“Yes, I was upset when you asked me to go the other day. But I also know your position Mr. Stark and I love you enough not to jeopardize it.” He said meeting Tony’s eyes. “I’d never do anything to jeopardize your position.” 

 

Tony nodded, “I really don’t deserve you.” Tony moved forward to sit beside him for the rest of the car ride. Their hands folded together, fingers intertwined. 

 

\--

 

Tony groaned when they finally arrived at the private airfield were they would retrieve his parents. While Tony was inherently grateful for his parents, as they provided him and his siblings with life. There were times he lamented his situation. He supposed this was normal on some level. He looked out the window and noticed his father’s private jet being taxed into a storage hanger. 

 

Once the car pulled in Tony separated from Bucky and allowed the taller brunette out of the car first. 

 

Bucky gave him one last loving love before putting on his professional mask again.  

 

“Mister Stark, Misses Stark.” Bucky greeted as he got out of the car. He then offered Tony his hand to assist him out of the car. 

 

Tony took it like a lifeline and got out of the car. “Mom, Howard.” he greeted his parents. 

 

Maria smiled at her middle child, her Bambino. He was the one that followed her around often and hid under her skirt when Howard got a bit too loud. The able bodied version of her youngest child. 

 

Tony offered her a kiss on the cheek, a hug and a kind smile.

 

Howard gets a cold stare and a respectfully distant handshake. There’s a flask in Howard’s free hand.

 

Tony’s been sober for six years.

 

The tension between Howard and Tony was palpable. 

 

“How is my grandson? You didn’t bring him with you?” Howard asked noticing Peter was not present. 

 

“Peter is with Loki and Helena.” Tony replied ushering his parents towards the car. “By now he’s probably at the office bothering Thor or having lunch. Loki drops him off before I head home at the end of the day.” 

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you get married? Barnes has moved out of your house now hasn’t he? Peter’s nearly four. Do you plan on raising him yourself or giving that child a mother?” Howard asked sliding into the car. 

 

Tony doesn’t respond. He looks at Bucky and notices the other is holding the door. 

 

“The car Mr. Stark.” His voice is thick with something Tony can’t place. The feeling in it seems to crush his heart. 

 

Tony gets back in the car wishing he didn’t have to. It was going to be a long ride back to SI. 

 

** 

 

Howard lept at him immediately with his words. He was like a dog with a bone determined to get an answer from his child. 

 

“Have you found any likely candidates to be the boy’s mother? We can’t keep James from living a normal life because you want to be lazy. You had no problem making him and now you’re having James pick up after you.” Howard’s diatribe continued not even thinly veiled as a speech for the goodness of his grandchild. 

 

Bucky’s hands tightened on his phone but he had learned not to speak when Howard was speaking. It just made it worse for Tony. 

 

Maria spoken in a quiet even tone. “Howard, can’t we just have a nice car ride back? I’m sure Tony will find a nice mother for Peter when he’s ready.” Her hand went to Tony’s knee. “He loves Peter and has done an excellent job raising him thus far. Jamie is a grown man. If he did not want to aid his boss and go above and beyond the duties of a personal assistant he wouldn’t.” 

 

Bucky looked up and noticed the way Maria looked at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and there was this look in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably. It was the look he’d seen Gregory throw people, like he knew some big secret you were trying to hide. 

 

“Maria,” Howard began getting his wife’s attention. “Part of the reason we are here is to make sure we find Tony a suitable match. Peter is four and this is Los Angeles. He needs as much classic structure as possible. We can’t risk the only heir to the family business being half handled and going unsupervised.”

 

“You came here to try and what?” Tony asked as the car moved along. His hands were balled at his side, right fists with an angry scowl on his face. 

 

“It’s in Peter’s best interest. I’ve even invited your ex. The one who’s startup is doing very well for itself. Sunset I believe her name is. To dinner with us tomorrow night. I think she’s an excellent candidate to raise Peter with you. Marriage to the right partner is critical to the family’s success.” 

 

Tony sighed, “I don’t want Sunset within ten feet of me or anything I own ever again. Did you forget I had to sue her for stealing my patents?” 

 

“Sometimes women play hard to get. Not that you’ve had to work hard to get at any.” His father replied shaking his head. 

 

There’s a few minutes of tense silence when the hammer drops. Howard looks at Tony and makes sure to look him in the eye. “Listen if the Wilmar’s perverted eldest child is capable of getting married to a man you are more than capable of marrying a woman. At least that’s natural.” 

 

Tony’s hands tighten in his lap. He bites his lip and looks over at Bucky. 

 

Bucky for his part is focusing on his phone not paying Howard any attention. 

 

Tony’s phone vibrates in his pocket. 

 

Tony sighs and pulls out his phone. He lets out a soft sigh.

 

Bucky sent him a text : (scared face and eggplant emoji) 

 

Tony feels a smile pull at his lips. And he sends back the crying happy face. 

 

Tony doesn’t say anything the rest of the car ride and his father continues to lecture him about the fine points of marriage and the importance of their status and monetary authority. 

 

Never once did he mention Peter should grow up in a home with parents who loved and cherished him. Never once did he mention Tony should have a partner that loved and cherished him. 

 

But how could Howard whom, as far as Tony was aware, only cared about his child in three distinct situations: 

 

  1. When he was 5 and an exact match for Arno and provided much needed bone marrow. 
  2. When he had gotten drunk at 16 and had fallen from a balcony thankfully into a pool. (Tony hadn’t planned on hitting the pool he regrets it now) 
  3. When a nurse from Arno’s hospital claimed to have given birth to the Stark Heir and Tony admitted to sleeping with her when he visited his brother in the hospital. 



 

In all three Tony has merely been a thing that fixed a problem. Arno’s cancer went into remission. Tony’s fall was covered up and the news coverage became a platform for his dad to talk about some new weapon he and his sons had created. Tony has provided the family with an heir. An heir whose mother took a payment of 2.7 million to keep quiet about it and sign said child away to Tony in a double blind adoption. 

 

Finally the car ride was over and they arrive back at the manor, Tony walks his mother to their rooms with Howard already knowing the home making his way to one of the stocked wet bars. He complained when it was only stocked with soda. 

 

Bucky walked to a cabinet with a key in his hand and retrieved a bottle of Alcohol, it looked like scotch. 

 

Howard thanked him and sat at the bar opening the bottle. “Shame he doesn’t need these bottles out in the open. It has no business being behind a locked door.”

 

“Mr. Stark has six successful years of sobriety. We are looking forward to celebrating seven.” Bucky reminded Howard. “Mr. Stark throws a large party for all of the GI Stark Industry employees on his anniversary date. He hates to disappoint.” 

 

“Everyone except me.” Howard added looking at the amber liquid in his glass. “I don’t know where I went wrong Barnes. I really don’t know…” he eyed the liquid before taking it down in one gulp. “I just don’t know.” He lamented as if his son was some sort of glaring disappointment as if Tony wasn’t someone to be proud of. 

 

Bucky quickly excused himself before he bashed Howard’s head into the bar. 

 

— 

 

Finally Tony excuses himself from his parents and he and Bucky were to go back to the office. 

 

As soon as the town car was out of the drive Tony was in Bucky’s lap. The older brunette opened his arms and held him. 

 

“It’s going to be alright Tony. It’s just a few days.” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s hair between kisses. “Just a few days.” 

 

Tony nodded. He wanted this week to be over already.  He wanted Bucky to come home with him and Peter and to sit and have dinner like they did ever night. 

 

Peter ran up to Tony and Bucky leaving Loki to finish braiding Helena’s hair. 

 

“How was your day?” Tony asked as Peter began to tell his parents about all the things he had done today. Apparently Loki had taken them to the park and to the science museum. 

 

“Yes,” Loki said as Peter went to his bag to reveal ‘Venom’ a large black spider plushy with huge white eyes. “Peter refused to leave unless we purchased Venom there. He’s quite the arachnophile. I had to bribe him with the plushy so we could leave.” 

 

“Cute Papa.” Peter said trying to hand Venom to Bucky. 

 

Bucky shuttered it did not look like a child’s plushy and it was a spider. “That’s nice Peter.” Bucky said sitting down so Peter could sit with him. He had to get his time in now since he wouldn’t be going home with them. 

 

Peter cried as Bucky put him in his car seat. He reached out and tried to hold onto Bucky’s sleeve. “Papa!” He kicked and tried to get out of his seat. 

 

“Pete, you can’t come with me. I have to go home with Uncle Steve and Aunt Natasha. I’ll see you soon okay.” He tried to calm the baby brunette but Peter wasn’t having it and continued screaming at him to not go. 

 

Finally Bucky freed himself gently from Peter and made his way to the car not even bothering to say goodbye to Tony. 

 

Steve went to go talk to Bucky. It was obvious it upset him. 

 

Tony watched him go and came face to face with Natasha. “I-“ 

 

“Save it Stark. You need to fix this.” Is all she said turning to follow after Steve. 

 

Tony got into the car and continued to try and soothe Peter as they headed home. 

 

He hated this. 

 

_ I’m such a fucking coward… _

 

_ —  _

 

_ Chapter end …  _


	3. Monday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory asks Tony to make a choice and then decides to enact his own plans. 
> 
> Aka : more angst...

Day 1 - Monday Night

 

Peter had cried himself to sleep halfway home and Tony wanted to bash his head into the steering wheel. He hated this. He hated this whole ridiculous situation.  He hated the pained look on Bucky’s face and the dried tear stains on Peter’s. He didn’t even really like Howard. He really couldn’t understand the innate need to please the asshole. 

 

Tony looked up when his brother’s name appeared across the dashboard. 

 

**GREG- 😱😘💩**

 

**“** Incoming Call from GREG dash Face screaming in fear, face blowing kisses, pile of poop.” His car’s hands free system spoke in a clear scotish accent. “Incoming call from GREG dash face screaming in fear, face blowing kisses, pile of poop.”  

 

Tony snickered hearing his older brother’s name through the speakers. He was curious. Gregory only called every first Thursday of the month during his visit with Arno. 

 

_ What do you want?  _

 

Tony pushed the accept button on car steering wheel. “Satan, how are you?”  He greets in a non committal tone. He’s not sure about Gregory’s mood so it’s best to greet him by title until he’s certain. 

 

“Anthony.” His brother’s voice is professional and distant. Today must be a good day. “I received a text from Maria. They arrived in good order?” He asked. 

 

Tony could hear it in his voice. His brother was fishing for something. “Yes, I picked them up earlier with Happy and Bu- James.” 

 

“Yes, on the subject of your assistant.” Gregory began.    
  
Tony could almost see the smirk, “We were talking about Howard and Mom.” He tried to redirect. 

 

“How much longer are you going to keep the fact that you’re getting fucked by your assistant a secret?” Gregory’s words were as curious as they were threatening. “Anthony, you’ve begun raising a child with him. I need to know are we going to be paying him off and replacing him or are you serious about this?” 

 

“What?” Tony asked mind going a mile a minute. “What are you saying?” 

 

“I’m sure Howard has broached the subject of marriage with you. He’s been rather direct about it with me. Surprisingly so…” His brother’s voice gets jumbled for a moment as lines cross. “ Your friends’ marriage has really bothered him. He was fine with the Wilmar’s have a single parent with their heir but now that their son is getting married Howard feels rightfully  _ embarrassed _ by you again.” 

 

Tony let out a sigh. “He did bring it up on the drive from the airport. He wants me to settle down. Find a mother for Peter.” Tony replied hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

 

“Of course he does. Normalcy is the currency of Howard and Maria’s generation. It’s what he thrives in. But you out of the three of us are anything but normal. Anthony are you going to let Howard put you in a box again?” He asked. “How high was that balcony from the pool?” 

 

“ Six flights… if i’d chosen the window it might have turned out different.”  Tony replied looking at the red light as the car came to a stop. His eyes drift to Peter in the backseat, the tiny brunette cuddled with his black spider plushy and dried tear. It wasn’t like Peter wouldn’t be here without him. 

 

Gregory doesn’t speak for a few moments. The silence is heavy and the light turns green. 

 

“Well, Arno would have missed you.” He said the words slowly. “So am I to extend an offer to Barnes and you will take a wife or are you going to tell Howard the truth?”  

 

The ultimatum is steep.  The weight of Tony’s cowardice was starting to break his back. 

 

“Gregory I’m home. I’ll have to call you back later.” he says and clicks the phone off as he goes up the drive. 

 

From the Stark Industries home office in New York Gregory looked out over the familiar skyline of his childhood. He tapped one finger against his lips as his chin rested in his palm. 

 

Peter’s mother had taken $2.7 million to vanish into obscurity. He bet he could get rid of Barnes for 5 million and do it from right under Anthony’s nose. If his brother wanted to be finicky he’d just make the decision for him. Just like he’d done most of their youth. 

 

There was a reason Anthony kept an entire continent between them. 

 

When would Anthony learn Gregory’s reach was nearly as infinite as Howard’s? 

 

Tony slowly got into the backseat and gently nudged Peter awake. “Come on Petey bird. Grandma and Grandpa came a long way to see you.” He managed to wrestle the waking child from his overly protective car seat. (Tony sometimes wondered how he survived merely being held in his mother’s arms in the backseat of a car with no seatbelts at times.) 

 

“Papa…” Peter said in a sleep heavy voice as his little hands gripped around Tony’s neck. 

 

“Yeah, Petey bird. Papa isn’t here. It’s just you and me.” He said rubbing the boy’s back. 

 

Peter let out a sleepy sob and cuddled more into Tony. “Papa…” 

 

Tony felt bad as he closed the car door. “Remember Pete, we can’t mention Papa around Grandma or Grandpa or the protection spell from the sorcerer won’t work.” 

 

Peter’s little back tightened as he remembered and nodded against his Dad’s neck. “Otay.” 

 

“It’s gonna be alright Peter. We’ll get through this.” 

 

Peter nodded and pulled Venom closer to his chest as they went inside. 

 

Maria greeted Peter with a happy smile accompanying copious hugs and kisses. Peter reminded her so much of Arno and Tony when they were small. After a while Peter perked up and interacted with her. They were having a grand time at the piano. Peter playing a few keys following Maria’s hands when Howard came in from the bar. 

 

Tony looked up from where he had been reading when he saw his dad. This was not going to go well. 

  
Before Howard could say anything Tony stood up. “Come on Howard let’s go have a drink.” He said heading back the way his father had come. 

 

Tony was six years sober and didn’t plan on ruining that tonight. He poured his dad an Irish car bomb with the expertise of a bartender then sat himself down at the bar with a glass of coke. 

 

His father berated him for another 3 hours about getting married though the last hour of it had really just been drunk mumbling and grumbling.  

 

Tony was used to it. He was the middle child. The child that was most approachable for Howard. Given Gregory had punched Howard in the face more than once and raised more than one successful coup of Stark Industries when bothered. And precious beloved Arno was too ill to ever leave the hospital and required Howard to be the perfectly patient father he was not. That left poor Anthony as the only one to bear that cross alone. The weight of being Howard Stark’s ‘approachable’ and ‘reachable’ child. 

 

\--

 

**🍆👿🐍** appeared on Bucky’s phone as it vibrated on the counter. 

 

Natasha looked at it and turned to Bucky. “Eggplant, Sad Demon Face, Snake?” She reads the emojis. 

 

Bucky leans back on one of the barstools in the apartment the tin cup of vodka tipped towards his lips. He was off the clock he didn’t have to answer that. He’d been drinking since they got back and was already a little gone. 

 

_ But what if something had happened… _

 

Bucky picks up the phone. “Good evening Mr. Stark. Isn’t it late in New York?” He asked bringing the metal cup to his lips. 

 

“Good evening, Mister Barnes. I have business with you regarding Anthony.” 

 

Bucky’s eyebrows rose as he listened to what Gregory had to say. Slowly Bucky lowered the stool back onto the floor as a dark look came over his face.  The tin cup found its way to the countertop. Bucky’s fingers gripped the edge. 

 

“Five million huh?” Bucky said quietly resting his head in his free hand. “Of course there’s an NDA…” he replied his long hair framing his face.

 

There’s a few more minutes of Gregory talking and then Bucky hangs up throwing the phone across the room. 

 

“Fuck you too!” Bucky snapped then downed the rest of the tin cup.

 

The phone sailed between Brock and Clint whom had been watching TV. It bounces off the wall and lands behind the TV on the floor with a cracking sound. 

 

Lucky jumps up and barks at the phone walking over to carefully sniffing at it. 

 

It takes Clint a good minute to calm Lucky down. 

 

Brock didn’t even seem bothered. He just turned the TV up louder. 

 

“Gregory just offered me 5 million dollars to sign a NDA and leave Tony.” Bucky picked up the Stoli’s bottle and downed the remaining liquid like it was water. “Fuck that guy. Fuck Tony too if he thinks 5 million is enough!” 

 

The betrayal ran deep. It took everything Bucky had not to get in the car right now and drive across the city to berate Tony himself. 

  
  


How fucking dare he! How dare Tony try to treat him like they did Danna! How fucking dare he do this to them! 

 

Fuck it! Bucky thinks more than a little drunk and hurt at this point. “Imma show that asshole a thing or two.” He announces pushing away from the bar and stumbling a bit. 

 

“And where are you going?” Natasha asked as Bucky stumbled towards the door. 

 

“To go talk some sense into my boyfriend. I don’t give a fuck if his parents are there!” His volume raising as he spoke. Here was the rough and tumble Bucky of his youth, not the refined personal assistant of Mr. Stark. “Imma show him.” He nearly tripled over his own feet. 

 

“Steve-“ Natasha began was Bucky was clearly going for the car keys and the door. 

 

“That’s enough.” Brock said grabbing Bucky’s wrist before he could reach the car keys.  

 

_ When had he gotten up?  _

 

“Come on Bucky lets watch some TV. You can talk to Tony in the morning.” Clint tried to reason with the drunk brunette. 

 

Bucky tried to remove his wrist from Brock’s grip and when the other didn’t let up he got mad. Keys clearly forgotten he cocked back his other fist only to have it caught by Steve. 

 

“Someone has clearly had enough to drink tonight. Come on Bucky let’s go talk it out.” He said taking Bucky’s other wrist from Brock and dragging the brunette into the guest room. 

 

Bucky woke up the next morning curled up in Steve’s broad chest with a hangover and a face full of dried tears. He called off for the first time in nine years. He couldn’t face Tony. 

 

He couldn’t really imagine Tony taking Peter and telling him goodbye. 

 

He didn’t want five million dollars he wanted his goddamn normal life back. 


	4. Tuesday Morning is A Dumpster Fire

Brock pat Bucky’s back as they sat at the bar eating toast with avocados. Natasaha was onto something with this avocado toast deal. 

 

Bucky was wearing a pair of sunglasses and was still dressed in an oversized sleeping shirt, hair hair askew from sleep and a grumpy expression on his face. It was already late. There was no way he was going into work today. He knew calling off was the right thing to do even if it was cowardly. 

 

“It’s going to be alright Buck. Clint and Lucky are filling in for you today.” The amusement in his voice was not lost on Bucky. 

 

“I cannot believe you let that walking dumpster fire go to work with Natasha and Steve this morning…” Bucky grumbled, he had been too busy keeping his head from exploding to notice them even leave. He loved Clint like a brother but the man was a walking disaster. He’d be lucky if Tony was still alive at the end of the day. He didn’t give a shit if somehow Clint gave Howard a heart attack. He was sure Thor was already calling him to see if he still had a pulse.

 

Brock raised his hands in the air proclaiming his innocence, “I was told to watch the walking DUI today. I’m not about to argue with Natasha.” He shook out his hands. “Want some more coffee? I can top it with some whiskey.” 

 

Bucky shook his head finish the rest of the cup. “Where is my phone I should text Tony?” 

 

Steve had called Bucky in sick when he got up at 5 to go for his run with Lucky and Brock.

 

Bucky had gotten up with him but upon standing had to be helped to the bathroom to puke. 

 

“You don’t remember?” Brock asked looking towards the tv. 

 

Bucky's phone laid smashed screen down on the living room floor battery drained during the night. 

 

“What happened to my phone?” Bucky asked holding his head. 

 

Brock began retelling the story of the night before as Bucky rested his head on the counter. 

 

After being filled in the two friends went to the sofa. Brock plugged in Bucky’s phone but turned it on Do Not Disturb mode then sat down on the couch next to Bucky. 

 

Neither of them said anything when Bucky cuddled up to Brock’s side or when Brock covered them both with a blanket. 

 

The two were out after barely an hour of trash TV.  

 

Bucky still mentally exhausted from the last 48 hours. 

 

Brock exhausted from a night of pleasing his lovers. Even without shortest refractory period ever Steve Rogers the other two kept him on his toes. 

 

Neither acknowledged Bucky’s cellphone. 

 

**Notification: Bank Deposit of $5,000,000.00** . 

 

**🍆👿🐍 TEXT:**

 

**Anthony is expecting your resignation letter by noon today. Funds have been transferred.**

 

—

 

Thor was having an excellent morning. He had met up with Rogers for their usual morning jog, a refreshing shower and breakfast with his family. That included his brother, Loki, lover, Heimdall and his adorable niece Helena. 

 

Thor was having a great morning by many standards until he saw it across the parking lot. 

 

Rogers hadn’t mentioned he was bringing Lucky to work today. Thor took a sip of coffee as he approached his friend. 

 

He promptly spit out said coffee when he made eye contact with Clint dressed in a suit holding onto Lucky’s leash and no Barnes in sight. 

 

“Oh no…” he said squeezing the poor Starkbucks cup in his hands causing the lid to pop and coffee to spill down his sleeve. Maybe he was having a heart attack. Any of that would be better than dealing with Clint in an enclosed professional space. He could already see the emails and the office visits. Oh god the great Dumpster Fire of 2017. It was the event that lead to his predecessor’s early retirement. 

 

Clint was great at friendly gatherings and parties were his pranks wouldn’t have Thor trying to keep himself from strangling the dirty blonde.  Thor took a deep breath and remembered the breathing exercises Bruce had taught him during his yoga certification course. He continued walking lamenting his split coffee. 

 

Clint smiled at seeing Thor, no doubt keying in on the pure terror the taller blonde was trying to hide. 

 

Steve grabbed his black tactical backpack then slapped Clint in the back of the head playfully. He leaned down and whispered something in the blonde’s ear before giving him a kiss that definitely ended with Clint’s earlobe between Steve’s teeth. 

 

Thor was going to have an aneurysm.

 

Steve was like the company poster child of prim and proper. Shirt always bleached white and buttoned, tie perfect, hair always perfectly parted to the right. With his black rimmed large framed glasses and sports coat he was the poster child for  _ conservative values _ . And here he was acting inappropriately in the parking lot. 

 

Thank God it was early and no one else was around. 

 

Clint smirked in satisfaction and nodded. 

 

Natasha appeared then and swat them both in the back of the head. “Good morning Thor.” She said pulling on Steve’s ear. “We’re at work  _ Mr. Rogers _ .” She emphasizes his name. “Clint we are at work. If you’re going to play I’ll call you a ride home.”  

 

Steve opened his mouth then closed it. He made an annoyed face and then reached into his bag to pull out the familiar black spectacles. No one would believe the poster child for conservative values actually lived a pretty hedonistic lifestyle. His work persona had been perfected from years of Catholic upbringing and conditioned social acceptance. 

 

Clint made a face. “Don’t worry Thor I already promised I’d behave today. I even have Lucky here to keep me out of trouble.” He motioned towards the unimpressed one eyed dog at his feet. 

 

Thor shook his head. “I’ll be in my office. Please don’t show up there today.” he said making his way towards their building. He was just happy Heimdall required he keep an extra suit at the office. He'd need it today. 

 

* * *

 

Tony’s morning had gone relatively smooth all things considered. He woke up still missing Bucky and showered using an excessive amount of the brunette’s shampoo. Tony toweled off and walked to his closet to pick out another suit. He opened the left breast pocket and inside was a note: 

 

_ I Love You _ is written in Bucky’s clean meticulous handwriting and sighed with his sleek signature JBB. 

 

Tony held onto the note and let the words sink in. Bucky loved him even though he made him do such painful things. Bucky loved him more than anyone he had ever known. Bucky had loved him so much he was able to open himself up to fatherhood and Peter. Bucky loved him so much but what had Tony given him in return. 

 

Before Tony could ponder that his phone rang. 

 

**GREG- 😱😘💩 was on the screen.**

 

Tony swiped to answer. “Mornin’ Greg.” Tony was feeling brave this morning. Receiving two unplanned calls from his brother was strange but he was also feeling reckless. Dealing with Gregory could feel like playing Russian roulette but all the chambers were loaded.  

 

“Good morning, Anthony.” Gregory articulated each syllable correctly. “Have you heard from Barnes this morning?” 

 

Tony rose and eyebrow and looks back through his nightly emails and messages. “No.” he replied, “Why?”  

 

“Per our conversation last night, I extended an offer to Barnes-” Gregory’s voice is professional and polite, it was the same tone he used with discussing raises, pay cuts and probably how he sounds in bed too. Not that Tony wanted to imagine his brother that way. But it seemed accurate.  Gregory kind of treated everything the same unless he was offended or upset. 

 

“An offer for what?” Tony cut Gregory off. 

 

“Barnes has accepted a five million dollar settlement.” Gregory replied ignoring the fact Tony cut him off. “He has agreed to sign an NDA and will not discuss your previous relationship with anyone.” 

 

Tony paused and pulled the phone from his ear and pinched his skin. The prickling sensation made him wince.

 

“What?” 

 

Tony’s whole world just turned onto its side. Bucky had what? When? Why? 

 

_ Do we really need to ask why?  _

 

“He will be sending his resignation in at noon today. He’s agreed to cease interacting with you and Peter at that time.” 

 

“What?” Tony felt his chest tighten up. He found himself sitting on the floor his suit crumpled on the ground next to him. 

 

“What’s the matter, Anthony? Did you want to keep him? You didn’t sound so convicted last night.” Gregory’s voice is even with a hint of curiosity. His words curled through Anthony’s ears and wrapped around his vocal cords. It was hard to breath.

 

Gregory gave Tony a few minutes to let it all process. “Make sure to tell Howard, you’ve agreed to look into finding a wife. I’m sure that will make the rest of his visitation with you quite painless.” 

 

Tony didn’t respond. He looked down at the note Bucky had placed in his suit coat. He couldn’t believe it. Bucky hasn’t contacted him, hadn’t reached out. As far as he knew they were fine last night. 

 

_ He didn’t say goodbye. _

 

The image of Bucky’s hurt face as he left Peter the night before. 

 

_ Was that why he was upset? Had Gregory already contacted him? Was that the last time he’d see -  _

 

**STEVEN G. ROGERS** 🍌⭐  **TEXT:**

 

**Bucky is calling out sick today. He’s too sick to text you himself.**

 

Bucky had contracted pneumonia and came to work with his lungs full of water once. He was  **_never_ ** too sick to come to work. 

 

“Oh shit…” Tony let his phone slide out of his hand. He’d done it now. 

 

He looked at the little note in his hands. Carefully rubbed his fingers over the words. 

 

_ I love you. JBB  _

 

_ Yes, 5 million dollars worth… _

 

Tony took a few minutes to compose himself. This was fine. He’d be fine. He’d lived 25 years without Bucky. He was a grown man. He could take it. 

 

He tried to psyche himself up as he stood suit forgotten. It was still early no one would be up yet. 

 

He made his way back to the bar from last night. Howard had left the damn bottle on the counter. Tony has seen it the night before and said nothing. He knew this bottle in particular.  It was a 35 year old bottle… bottled the same year Tony has been born and had set him back nearly 20,000 when he bought it at an auction. Fucking Ashton drove the price up just to make Tony pay more. They’d shown up to the auction drunk already, Ashton might have still been high on something else. 

 

Tony reached with expert hands behind the bar and pulled out a shot glass. He looked at the glass and then to the bottle. It was in his hand top off. 

 

_ I don’t like it when you drink… _

 

_ Okay then I won’t anymore… _

 

“What does it really matter?” Tony mumbled pouring the liquid into the glass. “At least you’ll never leave…” 

 

Tony’s morning had been going well to this point… 


	5. Tuesday is on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony slips and Bucky has a headache... 
> 
> Both come to a decision on their own... 
> 
> Day 2 part 2 is here... 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square : K4 : Winter Iron Square filled

The shot glass hits the table empty. The liquid burned going down and tasted like bitter poison. It wasn’t the same. It didn’t feel the same. It was bitter and acidic not the warm comfort he remembered. Tony doesn’t regret this discovery.

 

_ I’ve changed.  _

 

Tony reaches behind the bar and pours more of the amber liquid into a glass. He brings the liquid to his nose to smell. Maybe it had simply been too long… He rose the glass to his lips ready to knock the liquid back. 

 

“Daddy!” Peter’s voice echoed from the living room. “Daddy!” 

 

Tony put the glass down stared at it for a moment. 

 

_ I need to make a choice…  _

 

_ I don’t like it when you drink…  _

 

“Then I won’t.” Tony put the glass back down on the bar and put the bottle capped beside it. . 

 

“Daddy?” Peter called again. “ты где?” Peter sounded like he was going to cry. “Papa!” 

 

Tony didn’t look back as he left the bar. He quietly turned the corner to find Peter hugging Venom close to his chest and rubbing his eyes in the living room. 

 

“What’s the matter Petey?” Tony asked walking over. 

 

“Papa…” he cried reaching out to be held. 

 

Tony sighed and picked the boy up. “Did you have a bad dream Peter?” 

 

Peter nodded into his Dad’s chest. “Papa…” He complained placing his thumb into his mouth. 

 

Tony gently pat his son’s head as he sat down on the couch cuddling with him. 

 

Peter curled into his Dad and sucked quietly on his thumb. Every so often his eyes would wander the room and he’d mumble for Bucky. Papa sounded so weak and broken falling from the baby brunette’s lips. 

 

Tony had severely underestimated the amount of strain Bucky’s separation would have on Peter ( ~~and himself~~ ) .  “I’m sorry Peter. Daddy might have messed up.” 

 

_ I totally fucked up… I’m so sorry Peter… _

 

The alcohol in his stomach made it burn and churn. That was not a crutch to grab onto. Instead Tony decided he needed to worry about what was important and that was Peter. 

 

Maria came downstairs and found her son and grandson curled up on the couch under a black cashmere blanket. The blonde woman smiled as she smoothed Tony’s hair. She had respected her son’s wish to not have waitstaff in his home and his decision to raise Peter without a nanny. She had thought it was odd at first how well her son had gotten along with a male person assistant. She had pushed the thought from her mind the first time she noticed it. 

 

That overly soft look Jamie’s face would have when he looked at Tony. The way fondness and affection shone through the older brunette’s clear blue eyes. She remembered when Howard would look at her like that. Like they were the only two people in a room. 

 

She had freeted over it when she realized it wasn’t one sided. She still remembered the day she realized her son’s cologne carried another scent on it. One that could only be from his personal assistant. She was a woman and she knew her cologne. Tony had no interest in deeply spiced or oriental notes. Tony’s colognes had always been more woody with an undertone of vanilla or bergamot.

 

She had dropped by one afternoon while her son and his assistant were in New York visiting Stark Industries HQ. She had come to his office to see if he’d accompany her to an early dinner. The smokey glassed windows in her son’s office were one way obscuring their view from outside. She knew he was there and decided to knock before entering.  When she opened the door the two men were mere inches apart and seem to have been in some sort of heated discussion. 

 

Tony was biting his lip a cup of amber liquid in one hand. The bubbles around the surface told her it was soda. Her son was supposedly sobering up. She wasn’t sure how long he’d stay sober but she’d hand it to Barnes. 

 

Barnes was leaning to the side of the desk. His blue eyes look to her as he goes to straighten his tie. He excused himself to go to a phone consultation with Rogers in GISI’s finance department. 

 

Maria hadn’t commented on the huge painfully obvious hickey on her son’s neck. She figured she’d meet the girl the left it eventually. After that encounter each time she hugged her son she smelt it. That underline deeply spiced cologne, the same scent his assistant James Barnes wore. 

 

She continued her musings as she headed to the kitchen to make something for them to eat. She didn’t cook much at home as Ana and Jarvis still took such excellent care of their home. But she did have them teach her to make some of Tony’s favorite things, as a way to make up for not being there… It had happened when she looked up and realized her little bambino wasn’t six anymore but sixteen and had taken quite the tumble off a balcony into a pool. She’d been thankful for the second chance and had spent a lot of time making it up to Tony. 

 

Tony awoke sometime later to the mouth- watering scent of bacon. Tony tastes the bitter remains of alcohol on his tongue. It’s horrible. This slip left him flat on his back looking around for the banana peel. 

 

Peter sleepily mumbled against his chest and tightened his hold on Tony’s sleeping shirt. 

 

Tony smooths the boy’s hair and begins to gently wake him up. “Come on Peter, we should eat breakfast.” He rubs the boy’s back until he wakes up. 

 

Peter looks up at him with sleep clouded but loving doe eyes. He gives his Dad the brightest smile before asking to be put down. 

 

They have a good breakfast with Maria.

 

Tony still felt like he was laying on his back looking for the banana peel that tripped him as his mother tells him her plans for the day.  

 

He doesn’t make eye contact when Howard finally joins them, a familiar looking glass of liquid amber in his hand and begins telling him about the plans he’s made for Tony to meet future spouse candidates. 

 

He continues to imagine he’s on the floor, splayed wide open on the ground looking up except this time Bucky is there seemingly wanting to offer him a hand. 

 

_ I miss him…  _

 

_ Is it over? _

 

_ Do I want it to be? _

\--

 

Bucky awoke with only a slight headache around ten. The living room was well lit with light filtering in through the condo’s curtain windows. His sunglasses were askew half on and off his face. He was cuddled up into Brock’s side with the other brunette still snoring lightly the hickies all over his neck apparent even in the low light. 

 

Bucky slowly stretched out on the couch cracking his back as he looked to the ceiling. He straightened his glasses and stood walking around Brock to his phone.

 

He tapped his finger against the screen and let the phone scan his face. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Bucky shouted scrolling down the screen. 

 

Brock shot up off the couch like he’d been shot in the ass looking around for an intruder. 

 

“Whaa?” Brock tried to figure out what was going on. 

 

“I’m getting dressed and you’re driving…” is all Bucky said heading towards the guest room kicking the bathroom door open and mumbling angrily in Russian. 

 

He didn’t have time for this dick to be fucking around in his life. 

 

And like hell he’d be returning the money. 

 

Like hell he was giving up on Tony. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tuesday Afternoon is a Wild Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of great things happen here. I hope you enjoy... 
> 
> Peter does speak Russian. See any of my Stuckony stories lol I have headcanon Bucky is Russian American first generation American so he speaks at least English and Russian and so does his son. Lol.

\--

Maria smiled at Peter as they walked around the park holding hands. The little brunette reminded her so much of both Arno and Tony at this age. His big brown eyes and smile, his little fingers wrapped around her large ones as he leads her through the park. “Лист…” He explained holding a large leaf out for her to take. “Песок.” He points to the sand covered ground. 

 

Peter worked very hard to learn the words Papa had taught him for the park and he wanted to show off his new skill to his grandmother. The older woman smiled at him so lovingly he couldn’t help but tell her all the words Bucky had taught him. 

 

“Lweef.” He said cutely. “Лист…” he pointed again.    
  


“Leaf? List?” Maria replied lovingly. “What language is that?” She asked him. 

 

“Papa yakyak…” Peter said without thinking about it. He stilled midstep and looks up at her. 

 

Maria raised an eyebrow, she’d never heard Peter call Tony Papa before. Peter has always called Tony Dad or Daddy. And she had not known her bambino to speak Russian. Gregory had taken to Russian while Tony had learned German. They had called it a compromise of some sort. 

“Do you mean your Uncle Gregory?” Maria asked noticing how the boy had suddenly gone quiet. He looked away from her his little fingers holding on tight to her hand. “Hmm?” 

 

“No…” Peter said quietly, “No…” He shook his head. “No…” 

 

“Okay… so what else do you know how to say?” She asked trying to ease the fear appearing on Peter’s face. Why was he suddenly so frightened? “Calmati Peter. Va bene. Vedi anche la nonna parla un'altra lingua.” She spoke in a calm tone leading them over to a bench to sit down. 

 

Peter while still upset looked up at her curiously. He’d never heard that language before. He peeked up as they sat down. “What is?” He asked pointedly. “What what?” 

 

“It’s Italian. Who taught you Russian?” She asked curiously noticing how high Peter’s tiny guard has gotten. It was so much like Tony but that tiny scowl on his face she knew he didn’t learn from her son. 

 

_ There’s someone else already important in Peter’s life. _ She thought as she watched the boy think over her words. 

 

“Granma icream.” He said suddenly pointing to the ice cream stand across the park.

 

Maria laughed and nodded, “Alright we can get ice cream.” She nodded as they started walking that direction. She couldn’t help but notice how quiet he had gotten. 

 

This was so like Tony. Someone had placed a heavy weight on her grandson’s shoulders. 

 

For a moment she saw Tony again, five years old and wearing a hospital gown. He had been the only one capable of saving Arno’s life… but they should have never told him that. They should have never made Tony carry that. The weight of Arno’s life should never have been Tony’s to carry.

 

Maria knew that now. She realized what a mistake it was to put a parent’s burden on a child. She’d need to have a conversation with her son when he got home tonight. 

—

 

Tony looked at his phone it was shaking slightly in his fingers. He has slipped and nearly backslid undoing all those agonizing long days at the beginning of his sobriety journey. He knew he had to do this but he didn’t want to. 

 

They’d just broken up…. But Buck was still his contact… still the one… he swallows a quick gulp of apple juice and hit send: 

 

**Bucky ♥️**

 

**(9:27)**

 

**I didn’t want to bother you but I have to tell you per our 12 steps agreement… it’s not your fault but I slipped this morning… took a shot from a bottle Howard left out after I read you resigned…**

 

**It’s not your fault and it was just a slip… I’ll ask Rogers or Natasha to take over for you now that you’ve resigned …**

 

**I just wanted to follow through. Like we had agreed…**

 

**(10:09)**

 

**You don’t have to message me back or anything… I understand how you feel…**

 

Tony finished getting dressed and took a moment to compose himself. The disappointment he was sure Bucky felt in him about this whole situation damn near crushed him. 

 

He put on his best smile and walked out. It was going to be a long day at the office. Thank god he didn’t have to worry about Peter since he’d be with his grandmother all day. 

 

He just had to deal with Howard. They arrived the office a little after noon. 

— 

 

Edward shook his head, moving dark brown hair from his eyes as he carried Mr.Stark’s bag onto the private jet. Their schedule had been booked solid for the next six weeks. But here they are on a whim going to spend “quality time with the family” in California. If Edward thought the time would be spent constructively then he wouldn’t mind but even he could tell Gregory was up to something. It seemed like all Mr. Starks were allergic to quality family time and he didn’t see his boss breaking out in hives. 

 

Gregory sat in the third row next to the window on the left. Exactly opposite from Tony’s preferred seat in the third row on the right. He was dressed in a tailored white suit with a cream tie and bright yellow accent with the monogram EJ in elegant cursive. His hair perfectly sculpted and set in place. A slim pair of frameless glasses over his eyes as he read through the paper. 

 

“If you’ve got time to gawk Jarvis then you have time to pour me a drink.” He snapped as a cabin stewardess walked by. “Also get all these people off my plane. I just need you and the pilot.” 

 

“Of course, Sir.” He nodded his head and helped the stewardesses depart before closing and securing the cabin. He made his way to the back to pour his boss a gin and tonic. 

 

He places the drink down on the pull out cup holder. Edward already knows he cannot hand Gregory anything. He moved to back away and stops when a strong hand wraps around his wrist. 

 

“Sit Down Eddie.” Greg said in a fondness he only gets when they’re alone. 

 

“Alright, Sir.” He nodded sitting in the seat beside Gregory. 

 

He doesn’t say anything when Greg laced their fingers together and goes back to reading the paper. 

 

Take off is smooth. Edward can only hope LA will be kind. When all the Starks got together it usually required every bit of resolve he had not to let things erupt into an inferno. He wondered how his father dealt with the house alone all those years. He just hoped Barnes would be agreeable. It was going to take both of them to contain this. 

 

\--

 

Steve blinked a few times looking over the numbers on this screen. He ran through the numbers again and then leaned over to look at his calculator. He tapped his fingers away and looked at the numbers on the screen and then the numbers on his calculator. He lowers his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

 

_ Now the total is 10 million dollars… Where did it go? _ He wonders standing with a stretch. He groans when the vertebrae of his spine and neck pop. He lets out a low groan blows air through the hole in his tongue. He missed being able to wear his piercings but not at work. Learning to talk without a lisp had been one of the greatest feats in his adult life.

 

He puts his glasses back on and looks at the transaction lines again before getting up. He’d need to call Mr. Stark. Something wasn’t right about this. 

 

He comes out of his office and nearly gets plowed into by Natasha. 

 

The redhead pushes him back into the office and closes the door. 

 

_ Well this is definitely going to get reported to Thor in HR.  _  Steve thinks as Natasha holds the door closed. 

 

“Bucky quit.” Her words are a cold statement. 

 

“What?” Steve asked confused. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Hela called me to leave a message for Pepper. They’re beginning interviews for a new assistant for Tony tomorrow. The big boss himself is coming from New York.”  Natasha replied, letting go of the door. “Why didn’t you tell me Bucky resigned?” 

 

“Why didn’t Brock tell us Bucky resigned?” Steve replied. This had clearly happened after they left home this morning.

 

“Hmm… maybe we should call-“ they’re interrupted by a phone call to Steve’s office phone. 

  
  


“Oh.” Steve made a face then moved to answer. It looked like someone had punched him in the gut. “Good morning Mister Stark, is this in regards to the recent transactions in the Judas Accounts?” He took a seat in his chair and went back to looking over the computer. “I understand what you’re saying…” 

 

The thing about Steve’s office was it is special. Technically it didn’t exist on any schematics or flow charts. It didn’t have a phone line, occupant or computer registered to it. The thing about Steve Rogers’ whole position in GISI was kind of a ghost act. He was an accountant and if someone were to ask he was a gifted one. But what did he really do for GISI?

 

Steve looked up at Natasha the red head clearly awaiting an explanation. The reflection of numbers on his screen reflected in his glasses as he listened to the other person on the phone. His fingers tapped furiously against the keys as his eyes went back to the screen. 

 

His mouth drops open and he drops the phone. That wasn’t possible… This wasn’t possible… he looked at the familiar account number that had received the sum of the deposits. 

 

Steve reached blindly for the phone reaching around. He would have seen it sooner. This couldn’t be true. 

 

“What I found… It can’t be…” Steve replied the shock evident in his voice, lingering in the hesitation. “I would want to research this more…”  Steve stopped, cut off by the voice on the other line. “Understood… I’ll call the enforcers.” He waited a few more minutes then hangs up. 

 

Natasha looked at Steve confused. What had that call been about. 

 

“Bucky’s been taking money…” Steve said the words slowly as if trying to convince himself. “Or rather someone is trying to frame Bucky for taking a large sum of money.”  Now he sounded insulted. “Even Bucky wouldn’t have been able to get through me if this was true.” He looked up at Natasha. “Can you call Brock for me?” 

 

Natasha rose an eyebrow as she pulled out her phone and dialed: 

 

**Crossbones🐶🦴**

 

Lit up her screen as they waited for the call to connect. 

 

“Yes, Tasha?” Brock sounded annoyed and slightly out of breath. 

 

Steve took her phone and placed it to his ear and all but pushes her out of the office. Even she didn’t know about this part of his job. 

 

\---

Chapter concluded: Tuesday is definitely on Fire 

 

Lol  

 

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?


End file.
